


The Price of The Happy Ending

by Marf_Redux



Series: Cascades [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, image of dead character used as messenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Allura receives a ghostly visitor who explains that the happy ending of reality not ending comes with a price.





	The Price of The Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

The Price of the Happy Ending 

“You chose this fool over my son, disappointing Allura of Altea,” a voice said shocking her awake. She looked up to see Haggar standing at the edge of the bed. “Don’t scream this is all in your head little Princess I am here to tell you the price of this happy ending.”

“You cannot be here you are dead,” she said rising from the bed where Lance just began to hug a pillow instead of her. She saw Haggar smile darkly at her but she wasn’t intimidated whatever this shade was it could not harm her.

“Your right of course I am not the real Haggar just a shadow being used by angry higher powers to deliver a message about the price of these cascades not destroying everything.” The image of the witch said with a dark smirk. “Balance must be maintained so for the positive outcome there must also be a negative and that is what I am here to share with you.”

On the surface that made sense but she wasn’t so sure this thing was being truthful. “Then say what you have to say and begone.” She would listen and then decide what to do once she was alone. She saw the thing regarding her knowingly.

“Little Princess you have no idea what you are in store for,” Haggar said with a laugh. “In addition to the six positive cascades your time travel caused there will be six negative cascades that will occur at random after each positive.” She felt her blood run cold at the thought of more alternate reality intrusions. “Now as these cascades are the opposite of the others they will be far more limited in scope only five people will be doubled five of the six of you because the negative cascade is a world where the perpetrator was never born.” Haggar’s dark smile became even more twisted. “They’ll also appear in the room with the cause so there is no escaping the horror of a world where you were not born for any of you.”

“So doubles of myself and the other Paladins besides Pidge will appear in whatever room she is in when this negative cascade happens so what,” she said looking straight at the witch. “There is no horror in what may or may not have happened in a different world.” There was no reason to fear any revelations from alternate worlds as you could only control your own actions not the fates of others. She had accepted the wisdom of that view in the wake of the first cascade and it wouldn’t be shaken by any tricks this thing pulled.

“How enlightened of you but we will see if you still say that after the negative cascade.” Haggar said with tone that implied she felt different. “I wish I could be there to see the look on your face when you face them and watch as your paladins realize none of them were truly essential in each world someone stepped in to fill the void even you could be replaced.” The witch was wrong she didn’t find that horrifying she found it comforting that even if they weren’t there someone would take up the slack it was hopeful. “So blind so truly blind you are little Princess, enjoy the negative cascade when it happens sometimes in the period before the next positive one.” She then paused and smiled, “It seems I will see you again the one who was not born will get an explanation by me before the cascade so I will see you after the tenth Cascade.” Haggar laughed fading away then.

She found herself standing alone in the room she shared with Lance. A glance at the chrono showed it was very late but she still made her way over to the com. She sent a request to talk to Slav as soon as possible. She was not completely sure that what she experienced really happened but they should be on guard and Slav was still the expert on these things even though he kept insisting he had no idea what was going on.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
